Rapunzel
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: Co-author- Akurei Difficile! The classic children's tale with a Gypsy and Akurei Twist! Starring Duo as Rapunzel and Relena as the Wicked Witch!


Rapunzel: Gypsy an' Akurei Style  
  
By: Gypsy Tollamer and Akurei Difficile  
  
  
  
Gypsy: Thanks to the reviews we got! (none in 7 hours!) We've decided to write one more for teh record books!  
  
Akurei: oiy! *smacks herself in the forhead* not again!  
  
Gypsy: You're telling me you didn't have fun writing ' Twas the Night Before Christmas..  
  
Akurei: Never mind get on with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gypsy: One day in Happy Gundam Land...  
  
Akurei: Do we have to start this the same way everytime?  
  
Gypsy: Look, I'm the fanfic writer! you're just the co-author!  
  
Akurei: That's it!!! *pounces on her and proceeds to bang Gypsy's head against the floor*  
  
Duo: ooo.... Bitch fight! *sits on the BIG COMFY COUCH* Yo, Trowa get the popcorn..  
  
Trowa: hm?? *walks over and hands it to Duo then sits down as well* ..............  
  
Duo: Yo man. I don't know how Quatre understands what you say.  
  
Trowa: hmm..hmm.hmm.hmm (translation: He speaks "hmmm" as well)  
  
Duo: ok.. *scared stiff now*  
  
Gypsy: Can I finish the damn fic!?  
  
Akurei and Duo: NO!  
  
Trowa: hm! (translation: NO!)  
  
Akurei: Not until you change the starting sentance! *has her in a headlock*  
  
Gypsy: Ok, OK! I'll change it! *akurei lets her go*  
  
Trowa: hmm...hmmm.hm.hm. hm! (Translation: Why'd you have to go an do that?)  
  
Gypsy: Once upon a time!  
  
Akure  
  
  
  
Trowa: HM!*smacks Duo upside the head* (Translation: BAKA! *ka-pow!*)  
  
Akurei: *grabs the script from Gypsy* I'm gonna finish this story kay??  
  
Wufei: As long as we don't end up pulling a sleigh I'll be fine....  
  
Akurei: Not with me as the author you will..  
  
Wufei: huh? *Akurei just laughs evilly*  
  
Akurei: Once upon a time in the land of the gundam pilots...  
  
There was a very fine pilot by the name of Duo!  
  
And the evil witch Relena had captured Duo as a young man and locked him in a tall tower with no stairs or doors... All there was a single window that Duo looked out of out of for long hours.  
  
Duo: You mean there's no cable?  
  
Akurei: If you have no stairs or doors how would you expect cable television? Gypsy doesn't even have that in real life..  
  
Gypsy: (to audience) 6 television channels... It's painful believe me....  
  
Akurei: Duo lived there almost all of his life and he had a magic mirror by the name of Quatre...  
  
Duo: Since when does Rapunzel have a magic mirror?  
  
Akurei: Since now!!  
  
Quatre: I have to be the stupid mirror?? Aww man!! *pouts and goes to sit behind the glass panel* This is so exciting.....  
  
Gypsy: Can we get on with it! I've never heard this story before!  
  
Akurei: *sigh* The magic mirror was a great companion, except for the fact that he was slightly vain due to the fact that he looked at himself 24-7!  
  
Well one day the Witch Relena had come with the evil witch Dorothy to the castle. Dorothy was looking for a magic mirror to assist her with a problem she was having with her step-daughter...  
  
Duo: Are you saying Dorothy is the evil witch from Snow White?  
  
Gypsy: Shut up! *smacks Duo*  
  
Akurei: So Relena stood at the bottom of the tower and screamed in her annoying voice!  
  
Relena: Duo! Duo! let down you hair so I can get my ass up there!  
  
Akurei: And duo let down his long, chestnut braid and Dorothy and Relena proceeded to climb up it...  
  
Duo: Oh! Shit! Holy _____! I mean! Ouch! How much weight have you put on ladies! I mean sheesh! My hair can only take so much! Son of a Bitch! Owie!! *the girls climb up the braid and Duo is now in teh corner nursing his braid*  
  
Gypsy: One Question..  
  
Akurei: yeah?  
  
Gypsy: How come when they climbed up the braid his hair didn't get pulled out?  
  
Akurei: Stregnthening conditioner......  
  
Gypsy: oh... ok continue...  
  
Akurei: So, Dorothy looked at the mirror and decided she liked the way it looked...  
  
Gypsy: Is she gonna hump the mirror now?  
  
Duo and Quatre: EW!!!!!  
  
Akurei: *sighs* Dorothy however was about 100 gold peices short for it. So she was going to travel back to her kingdom, get the money and return in 12 days....  
  
Quatre: why 12 days?  
  
Akurei: Quiet!  
  
Quatre: *goes back behind the glass panel* why me?  
  
Akurei: Duo and Quatre were heart broken that in 12 days they would be split apart. they both cried. Which caused the mirror to fog up quite a bit. And after they used up a whole bottle of Windex to clean the glass. they decided that they might as well enjoy the times they had left and stop crying...  
  
Gypsy: Where's teh windex come from?  
  
Akurei: they pulvarized pixies for it kay?  
  
Gypsy: what pixies?  
  
Akurei: the pixies: Hilde, Lady Une and Sally Po...  
  
Gypsy: ok! Go on!  
  
Akurei: Well, Duo had gone on from crying to singing songs with Quatre and they did this a lot. They kept the whole forest awake for 4 days straight. So all the little woodland animals were beng stricken by insomnia when Prince Heero, and prime Minister Trowa were riding through the woods hunting..  
  
Heero: boy, the hunting is really good today. It's almost as if that squirrel hopped right into the game bag...  
  
Trowa: You don't think it was commiting suicide was it?  
  
Squirrels last thoughts: I don't care if I die! I'm getting out of this damn Forest! WOOPEE!!  
  
Gypsy: Too bad Heero and Trowa don't speak squirrel, eh?  
  
Akurei:So they have inflated egos....so what? Can I continue?  
  
Everyone:YES!  
  
Akurei: It was then that Prince Heero and Prime Minister Trowa heard the sound.  
  
Duo:I'M A SLAAAAAAVE FOR YOU! *sounding quite like a dying cow aka Britney Spears*  
  
Akurei:Then the Prince and Prime Minister covered their ears. Whatever it was, they could not bear. But they made their way to the sound, hoping whatever it was, they might be able to kill.  
  
Duo:Kill? WHo me?  
  
Akurei:What do you think? *rolls eyes* Onward with the story.  
  
Gypsy: Yeah keep on going!  
  
Akurei: At this moment Quatre was stuffing cotten in his ears to stop the bleeding....  
  
Prince Heero and Trowa arrived at the large castle just when Duo was about to start sing a rousing rendition of "My Heart will Go on".....  
  
Heero: yo! What evers up there stop singing please!  
  
Akurei: Duo for the first time in his live heard the voice of a man other then Quatre.  
  
He rushed to the window to see two hunky men in tights..  
  
Trowa and Heero: We're men.. we're men in tights! Tight tights! * do the whole song and dance number ending with a large finish*  
  
Akurei: *snickers* He was shocked at first and then decided this maybe the way to get him and Quatre out of the tower forever..  
  
Wufei: Where am I in this fic anyway?  
  
Gypsy: In good time.. Oh small grasshopper.....  
  
Akurei: Duo yelled down to the men below..  
  
Duo: Oh i was hoping somebody would hear my cries for help.... The evil witch Relena has got me and my friend trapped up here. We can get down.. You have to help us!  
  
Heero: how are we supposed to help?  
  
Duo: Get a ladder, smart ass....  
  
Akurei: So Prime Minister Trowa ran off to go find a large ladder and Heero hid in teh near by bushes to watch and wait for the witch to arrive. He was going to kill her when she came for her 7 o'clock visiting hour with Duo.. So when she pulled up on her ugly pink horse..And proceeded to climb up Duo's hair. Duo would snatch the braid away from her hands causing her to fall to the ground then heero would kill her.......  
  
Duo: ALRIGHT!  
  
Akurei: The witch finally arrived on her ugly pink horse and called up to Duo..  
  
Relena: Duo! Duo! let down your hair! So I can get my ass up there!  
  
Akurei: Then she proceeded t climb up the hair. the hair how ever had GEL in it!  
  
Relena: Gel! Oh no! It's so slick I can't get a good hold on it!!  
  
Akurei: And the evil witch fell to the ground.  
  
Relena: AHHHHH!!!!! *thud*  
  
Akurei: The fall only stunned her though..  
  
Gypsy: Awwww...... nuts!  
  
Akurei: Then Heero pulled out his trusty sword Excalibur and chopped Relena to bits....  
  
Audience: ew!!!!!!!  
  
Gypsy: Hey everybody Relena's Dead!!!  
  
Audience: *cheers and sings* Ding-Ding the witch is dead. Wicked Witch.. The witch is dead! Ding-Dong the wicked witch is dead!  
  
Akurei: Then all of a sudden. Prime Minister Trowa arrived with his slave, Wufei... climbing the ladder....  
  
Gypsy: see Wuffers? You're in the fic now!  
  
Wufei: I see *breathing heavily* that now.... *gasp*  
  
Akurei: The prince rescued Duo and his things and had Wufei begin to carry The large mirror down. Unfortunately, He dropped it and it shattered leaving behind one sexy little blonde on the ground below...  
  
Trowa: Oh my god! Are you okay??  
  
Quatre: *has cotten still in his bleeding ears and can't hear a blasted thing*  
  
Duo: oh no! when the mirror broke. he must have gone mute!  
  
Wufei: You know if you figure out his name in 3 days time and kiss him. Everything will turn out happily ever after...  
  
Trowa: Really??  
  
*we hear in the back round.... Gypsy, Akurei, Wufei, Duo, and Heero singing in teh back round*  
  
Gypsy: *sings* There! You see him! Sitting there across the way!  
  
he don't got anything to say but there's something about him!  
  
And you don't know why but you're dying to try You gotta  
  
Kiss the Boy!!  
  
Trowa: huh?  
  
All: Sha la la la la la ! By oh my! Trowa's gotten shy! He's gotta kiss the boy! Oh woa! Sha la la la la aint that sad?  
  
Duo: Oh what a shame! too bad you gotta kiss the boy!  
  
Trowa: *leans over and kisses Quatre smack on the lips*  
  
Quatre: *removing cotten* What teh hell you do that for?  
  
Duo: You mean you aint mute? Or deaf?  
  
Quatre: *shakes head* This is really messed up. I thought I heard you all singing the music from "The Little Mermaid"...  
  
Gypsy: Who us?? *they all try to look innocent* Finish the story Akurei...  
  
Akurei: So the prince pulled Duo upon his horse  
  
And Trowa pulled Quatre upon his..  
  
They gave Wufei, Relena's ugly pink horse so he wouldn't have to run behind them again with the heavy ladder...  
  
The rode off to Heero's castle into the sunset..  
  
And they lived happily ever after.....  
  
gypsy: Was there boinking??  
  
Akurei: much......  
  
Gypsy: My that was great story!  
  
*The G-Boys exchange looks*  
  
Quatre: I hated it... I was just the stupid mirror...  
  
Duo: I didn't get to sing enough..  
  
Wufei: you didn't even chop off Duo's braid and Blind heero..  
  
Akurei: Hey it's our story.. We'll do with it what we like..  
  
Heero: Actually I prefer this telling.... No thorns through the eyes....  
  
Trowa: and you guys did get to sing the song from "The Little Mermaid".....  
  
Gypsy: Wow... When did you start talking so much?  
  
*They all stare at Trowa with wonder in their eyes.*  
  
Akurei: First the Uni-bang... now this?? Whoa!  
  
Gypsy: Must be some of that Fairy Tale Magic!!! *picks up the magic stick of inspiration and uses it to make them all disapear* 


End file.
